


Zerorella

by Akyra



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akyra/pseuds/Akyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actual read this story on fanfiction.net, so I decided to write my own rendition of the story (sadly I think the author took the original story)so here is the plot!<br/>2 kingdoms lived together in peace, one Vampire and one hunter. Ruling the the Vampire kingdom was the Kurans, a powerful vampire family. Ruling the hunter kingdom was the hunters association.<br/>In the wake of his parents death, zero and his twin brother are adopted by Shizuki Hio. Zero received less love then his brother. What will happen one fateful night when zero meets Kaname at a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hio's

Looking in the stained mirror a young boy looked at the reflection of himself, 'I need to rest lore to get rid of these bags.' The boy thought to himself examining the dark bags under his amethyst eyes. 'If only I didn't have to wake so early.' Looking away from the mirror he looked around his relatively baron room, or to be more exact an attic. The only thing he owned was a bed and a dresser holding the little clothes he had.  
Checking the time, he realized that it was time for him to start working. Putting on a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks he left his little attic and walked towards the the kitchen. Quickly walking through the mansion that is his child hood home that once belonged to his family, he made into the kitchen and started cooking for his "mother" and brother. "Zero is the food done?" Called his mother's voice from the dinning. "Yes." Walking out he saw his brother and his mother sitting at the large dinning room table. Placing down the plates in front of them. Waiting next to his mother he watched as she flipped through the pages. On one page there was a caption in bold reading  
'The prince will now choose his mate!' Under the caption was a blown up picture of the Kuran family in all there glory. Reading the story Shizuki's ees popped out of her head. "Ichiru, do you want to marry the prince?" She asked looking at his twin brother. "Yeah just like the rest of the kingdoms." He said. "Well what if I told you that you might actually get the chance of marrying him?" "What are you talking about mom?" He asked now getting interested. "This friday the Kurans are holding a ball for the prince so he can find a mate." 'A party?' Zero thought. "Can I go?" He asked. As soon he asked a silence fell in the room. Ichiru simply gave him an incredulous look as if to ask 'why bother?' Getting up he left going to his room. Looking at his mother he saw a look of irritation flash across. "Oh please Zero why would you be invited to such a party?" She scoffed at him. "Because it said everyone is invited and since I'm apart of the family it would be a shame. Don't you think they would ask were the missing twin is?" Zero responded oozing confidence in his response. 'If I'm going down, then I'm going down fighting.' Zero thought to himself. Gritting her teeth she sighed "Fine, but if you embarass me then you will pay. Go bring tea to your brother." She hissed before returning to the newspaper. Walking up to his brothers room, he entered to see him sitting in front of a mirror brushing his hair. Unlike Zero, he never cut his hair and instead let it grow out on long silky silver strands. Also unlike Zero he had his own room that was spacious and filled with its own little objects. "Do you need anything?" He asked. "No I'm good." He awnsered not even sparing Zero a look. Looking down Zero dejected Ely left the room. Little did he know, Ichiru sadly smiled at him before at his reflection holding a necklace in his hand. "This is all i can do for your Zero." He said in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!^_^

"Oni-chan, otou-san wants you!" Running into her older brothers room. "Okay let's go."  
Putting down his book, he walked towards his sister he picked her up walking through the castle that his family called home towards the parlor, where he can sense his mother and father. Entering the room, he saw his mother sitting in a love seat reading while his father sat next her leaning on her shoulder. Seeing his kids walk in, Haruka sat up and adressed Kaname. "Kaname I have a proposal for you." He said with a playful smile.

"I'm starting to get older," He started "and I want you to find someone to settle down with to continue the line, so we are hosting a ball and we want you to try and find some one." He finished sitting back next to his wife who was reading a book.  
"Do I have to now?" Kaname asked. He didn't like to be around all the stuffy people who only looked at him as the ticket into the Kuran family. He would prefer to just stay home and be with his fiend Takuma, who was the only person who dint try to use him or tall about politics. "Kaname atleast try to meet someone we don't want you to grow into an old man all alone. Next thing you know you will have 10 cats. I'm not dealing with that." His mother putting the book on the table before walking to him. "I just don't want a crazy cat lady for a son okay?" She joked before kissing him on the cheek. "Come Yuuki we have a tea party to attend." She said walking her daughter out the room to leave the "men" of the household (although they both act like children) to converse.  
"Whether you like it or not your going kaname. Like your mother said we don't want ten cats." His father said patting kaname head like a small child rather then his full grown son.  
'I won't be a crazy cat lady... I'd rather have 10 dogs then cats.' Kaname debated to himself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter and if you like it leave a comment to help me improve. Thanks for reading!^_^


End file.
